


Reframe

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Community: bsg_epics, F/M, Gen, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_epics' Inspiration Day: What If?<br/>Prompt: What if it was Lee and Kara who had the surprise wedding the morning after instead of Kara and Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reframe

“You did what?” Bill’s resonant voice, always an asset to a Battlestar Commander, carried easily through the closed hatch, and the people passing in the hall outside felt a pang of pity for whomever was on the receiving end of his anger.  
  
“Sir..”  
  
“Dad..”  
  
Lee and Kara both tried to talk at the same time, but Bill’s hand in their faces stopped them.  
  
“Is this legal?” He spit the words at them.  
  
Lee and Kara looked at each other, and it was Kara who answered, “Of course, sir. We were married by a priest, and had the requisite witnesses.”  
  
“Someone witnessed this and didn’t try to talk you out of it? Was everybody too drunk to care about regs?” He made an obvious effort to rein in his anger.  
  
“It was yesterday morning, sir. I don’t think anybody was still drunk.” Kara muttered under her breath, “Except Tigh.”  
  
“So, it’s not just legal, it’s binding?” Bill was resigned to the idea, but still not happy about it.  
  
“It’s binding. We wanted to be married before the gods.”  
  
He looked searchingly into Kara’s eyes and pointed back and forth. “And Zak? You were engaged to my son. Now you’re married to the other one. Was there something going on between the two of you back then?”  
  
“No, sir!” They answered simultaneously, neither willing to admit that there had, in fact, always been something between them, even if they didn’t have a clue what it was.  
  
“All right. Doesn’t appear there’s much I can do about this. There will be no favoritism, Kara. No pulling rank to get out of shifts. As far as duties go, nothing changes. Is that clear?”  
  
Cautiously relieved, they both answered in the affirmative.  
  
When Bill discussed the situation later with the President and his XO, each answered with valid though decidedly different points.  
  
Saul suggested, “Well, if they’re getting some on a regular basis, maybe they’ll both be in better moods. And Kara’s more likely to stay up here now. She’s an excellent pilot, even if she is a hothead.” He didn’t notice the amused look Bill gave him at the characterization.  
  
Laura, on the other hand, lit up with glee. “You know what this means, Bill.”  
  
With a sidelong exasperated look at her, he said, “Apparently, I don’t.”  
  
“When we don’t need our Viper Pilots so desperately, the two of them might get busy having babies. I’m willing to bet you don’t hate the idea of grandchildren, even if you’re not too thrilled with Apollo and Captain Thrace right now. Or will she be Captain Adama? Would you like to make a private wager?” Her tone of voice was suggestive as she offered her hand to him.  
  
In the meantime, Lee and Kara had retired to an unused duty locker and frakked themselves into exhaustion, coming out only to shower and make their next shift.   
  
Neither of them noticed Helo and Hot Dog (had to have two unrelated witnesses to verify!) watching from around a corner as they kissed their way down the corridor toward the bunkrooms. For a brief moment, the two were positive that Lee and Kara were going to frak again right there in the corridor. Hot Dog guiltily stored the images away for use in future masturbation fantasies.   
  
The pool included three pieces of chocolate and an extremely well-hidden unopened pint of Picon Fire Whiskey, and for a while, no one knew it wasn't just frakking.


End file.
